


Here Comes The Sun

by willowbot2000



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Depression, Miles Morales Needs a Hug, SpideyMiles, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowbot2000/pseuds/willowbot2000
Summary: Peter finds out Miles is depressed and tries a technique his old mentor taught him.
Relationships: Miles Morales & Peter B. Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Here Comes The Sun

Miles sat up in his bed, he hadn't been able to sleep for a while now. Not after what happened between him and Kingpin. Ganke was still awake on his computer listening to his loud music. He opened the top drawer on the night stand next to his bed and grabbed his razor blade from the box of them. Ganke was the only other person that knew about them.

Miles pushed the blade against his wrist and drug it down. The blood poured over his skin and a few droplets landed on his sheets. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but it was the only way to fix the problems in his head. He still missed his uncle and there was nothing that could solve that problem. When he was done, he went to the bathroom and cleaned off the razor.

When Miles got back to his bed, he noticed he had missed messages from the new phone Penni had made each of the spider people a phone that they could use to talk to each other. She also made watches so they could travel through the worlds without glitching. As far as Miles knew, no one has traveled yet, except for the one time they all visited Miles' world to get milkshakes.

Miles opened the phone and looked at all of the messages. Peter had messaged him about twenty times.

(Miles= MM Peter= PB)

PB: Hey

PB: How was patrol?

PB: Miles?

PB: Miles!

PB: It's been three hours

PB: Miles.

PB: Are you okay?

MM: Sorry man!

MM: I'm fine

PB: Are you sure?

MM: Yes

PB: Alright

PB: I'm coming over

Miles freaked when he saw Peter's text. He was coming over now! He couldn't come over, his cuts hadn't fully healed and Peter knew when someone was lying. He could sense it. Miles opened his drawer of razors and stuffed them into his suitcase that he had taken here. Peter couldn't find them, what so ever. He then opened his window so it would be easier for Peter to get in.

When he saw the familiar shadow flying through the sky, he knew Peter had made it through the portal safely. A web was shot just above the window, and Peter came flying through. Miles was hoping he would be a bit late so he would have more time hiding it, but he guessed it was alright.

When Peter was able to get up, he asked Miles, "Do you want hot chocolate?" Miles stood there like he had been slapped across the face. He hadn't expected him to ask him that. "Sure." Miles asked, unsure what that was supposed to mean. Peter took Miles out of the window and made sure they both landed softly on the ground.

Silence came over the two as they walked down the street. After a while of walking, Miles asked, "Do you even know where we're going?" Peter stopped and looked at Miles. I thought you were leading us." Miles felt like he could face palm. Had he really thought that he was leading them?

"I know a coffee shop down the street from here." Miles said, still confused as to why it had to be hot chocolate, not lemonaid, or a smoothie. When they got to the coffee shop, Peter lead Miles to the seat by the window. "Why by the window?" Miles asked, only to be shushed by Peter. "I'll tell you later." Peter then went to the counter and asked for two hot chocolates, one with an over sized amount of marshmallows.

When Peter sat down and placed the two mugs in front of them, the one with marshmallows in front of Miles, Miles had a face of pure confusion. "Fine... I'll explain." Peter said pushing his cup to the side. "I had a mentor once." Peter said, his voice full of sadness. "When I got depressed and I needed someone to talk to, he always would make hot chocolate and we would drink it and talk."

"How did you know I was depressed?" Peter chuckled. "Let's just say, my only power isn't my spidey sense." Miles looked awestruck. “You can read minds?” He asked. “No, but I can tell when a teenage boy is depressed. Believe me I learned from myself.” Miles nodded, understanding how Peter could sense depression. He pretty much was the living and breathing form of it.

“So who mentored you? Was it an older Spider-man?” Miles asked, leaning in curiously. “No, but he was a superhero. He was a famous guy and I looked up to him, pretty much my whole life. Then, my aunt and uncle surprised me on my eighth birthday with tickets to his speech.” Miles’ eyes went wide. “You were trained by a celebrity?”

Peter chuckled, “I know, it’s hard to tell.” Miles smiled at his joke. “The place ended up getting attacked by killer robots and he came to my rescue. I never saw him again until my uncle died, and I got bit. He found out and came to visit me. He recruited me to be on his super hero team.”

Miles smiled softly at that. “How did you do? Did he have to tie you to a chair.” Peter chuckled, “I wish he did. We got into an argument after I messed up, and he took away my suit. But I decided to go out in my old homemade one.” Miles looked at him impressed. “I didn’t know you could sew.”

Peter hit Miles playfully across the table and went on with his story. “I ended up being crushed by a building and being beat up by my girlfriend’s dad.” Miles couldn’t help but laugh out loud at that. “She hated you that much!?” Peter’s cheeks went red in embarrassment. “She was just a high school crush.”

Peter waited until Miles stopped laughing before he went on with his story. “After he found out about that, he made me a suit, but I turned him down because I just wanted to work in the neighborhood. “We grew closer over the summer to the point where we would do anything for eachother. When the school year started up again, aliens attacked my universe. I was told to stay on earth, but I didn’t listen to him and followed him into space.”

Miles looked amazed. “Wow! You went to space? Was it fun.” Peter shook his head. “It was the opposite. It was scary and loud sounds could be heard everywhere. I still have nightmares about it. But we ended up losing and I faded into dust.”

“Really!” Miles interrupted excitedly. “Yes, and it wasn’t as fun as it sounds. It was scary. When I came back my mentor hugged me then sacrificed himself to save the world. I watched him die. Sometimes I will think about what could have happened if I did something different.”

Miles and Peter sat there in silence, both of their chocolates were now cold. “I’m sorry about your mentor.” Miles said quietly. “It’s okay, I’ve gotten over it. Plus, he ended up having a daughter who acts just like him. Watching her is like he didn’t even leave.”

Miles chuckled softly and took a sip from his chocolate. It was pretty good. “So what’s going on?” Peter asked. Miles paused before saying, “I don’t know. I just- I keep having these nightmares where I don’t get up and Kingpin ends up crushing me.”

Peter nodded, understanding how scary that could be, especially for a fourteen year old. “Well, whenever I have nightmares about people, I go and visit them to remind myself they’re gone.” Miles looked at Peter confused. “How am I supposed to visit Kingpin? He’s in prison.”

“Well, you just said so yourself. He’s in prison. All you have to do is remember that. Remember that he’s in prison and can’t hurt you. Even if he does get out, everyone in our spider group will do everything to keep him away from you. Even if it means dying.”

Miles stopped and looked at Peter for the longest time, before jumping over the table hugging Peter. “Thank you.” Miles said, voice breaking. “Thank you so much.” Peter wrapped his arms around Miles and ran his fingers through his hair, just like Tony did. “Your welcome, buddy.” Peter whispered.


End file.
